Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core is critical for the overall success of the Center of Excellence for Malaria Research (ICEMR) Program for Resistance, Immunology, Surveillance and Modeling of Malaria in Uganda (PRISM) by supporting linkages between the projects and cores under one umbrella. This Core will provide scientific leadership, organize meetings and transportation, provide administrative, fiscal and human resource services, and facilitate communications both for internal program key personnel and external advisors. The Administrative Core will coordinate the Special Projects program and several scientific workshops including the Scientific Advisory Group and hosting research dissemination meetings to local policy makers and key stakeholders. The Administrative Core will have both a US and Uganda component to meet the needs and services for all three projects in this program. In the US, UCSF will act as the recipient organization, overseeing the fiscal management for the multiple institutions' subcontract awards, oversight of the regulatory compliance for all collaborating institutions, and ensure appropriate communication between the collaborating institutions, the sponsor, and the regulatory agencies. In Uganda, where a majority of the work will be performed, program administration will be managed by the Infectious Diseases Research Collaboration (IDRC) and will oversee the progress and operations of the Center's endemic country operations including fiscal, human, and resource management, organize and facilitate the scientific meetings and communications, and support local research activities. The administrative staff in the U.S. and Uganda has a track record of working together to administer complex projects, including the PRISM program, and to adapting to the ever changing fiscal and regulatory requirements of international research. Key accomplishments of this PRISM Administrative Core since 2010 include: administering 15 PRISM subcontracts to collaborating institutions; hired and maintained 60 staff in Uganda at 3 field sites; 23 specimen shipments; IRB submissions for 3 human subjects projects and 2 training projects; organized monthly PRISM all-project calls, 10 PRISM team retreats in Kampala, 8 SAG meetings, 2 Ministry of Health and other key stakeholder research dissemination meetings, organizing an ICEMR Networking Conference in Uganda planned for August 2016; and supported the solicitation, review process and grant submission for two PRISM Special Projects and two independent training projects embedded within PRISM. The specific objectives of the Administrative Core will be: 1) to provide scientific leadership to ensure that each project achieves its scientific goals in a timely and efficient manner, 2) to provide organizational management of all aspects of the program, including fiscal, human and resource management, and regulatory oversight, 3) to support internal linkages between the projects and cores and external linkages with the funding agency and scientific advisors, and 4) to support the solicitation, review and selection process, and management of awards for Special Projects.